


I'll bury my love against your skin

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I HAVE ZERO REGRETS ABOUT THIS, Kabby, Mild Angst, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, sexy!kabby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus bends his head down and nuzzles the juncture between her neck and shoulder before kissing a trail along her throat and collarbone. “I was simply thinking that while you look absolutely delectable in that towel, it would look better on the floor”, he replies, mouthing the words against her skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll bury my love against your skin

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no idea how this happened. I had an idea for a cute/fluffy drabble where Marcus braids Abby's hair after a shower but somehow it escalated into this smutfest. You're welcome?  
> Anyhow I still incorporated the braiding so yay me. Hope you'll like it. Also it's currently 2 am so I apologise for any mistakes

When Marcus enters their quarters after his shift, he’s been awake for over 24 hours. So all he wants to do, is to get out of his clothes, fall into bed and not get up for at least 6 hours. Preferably with Abby next to him. _Or on top. Both sound good to me,_ he reckons with a grin as he puts his jacket over the back of a chair. He’s down to his shirt and boxers when Abby walks into the room and his mind just goes blank. She obviously just had a shower, because she’s only wearing a towel. Her wet hair tumbles around her face and clings to her skin. His eyes travel from her face to her chest where they linger for a few seconds, taking in her breasts which are just barely covered, to the slight curve of her hips when they finally settle on her long and smooth legs. His breath hitches and he feels a pull of desire in his lower belly. Even after being together for some time now, Marcus still feels like pinching himself, just to make sure that this isn’t a dream, that this is _real._

A throaty laugh startles him out of his blatant appraisal of her body and when he meets her gaze, Abby’s wearing a sly smirk. Oh, she knows _exactly_ what she’s doing to him and loves every second of it. Marcus realises that he should say something, _anything_ and not just stare like someone who has never seen a half naked woman before, but this isn’t some woman, this is _Abby._ Kind, stubborn, beautiful and _half naked_ Abby. He tries to speak, he really does but when he opens his mouth nothing but a guttural sound comes out. So he closes his mouth with an audible snap. Abby lets out another laugh in response. She crosses her arms under her breasts, pushing them up slightly and raises a single eyebrow. His throat suddenly feels very dry and his boxers a bit too snug. _Is she trying to kill me?_ He manages to think, which is a victory in itself since most of his blood seems to have rushed to his groin.  

“Cat got your tongue Marcus?”, Abby teases as she takes several steps towards, stopping just inches from him.

Honestly how she expects him to respond when she’s standing so close is beyond him. He can smell the shampoo she used and can see some drops of water slide from her hair down her skin. All thoughts of being tired have completely left his mind and are replaced by more _enjoyable_ ones. Thoughts which include the gorgeous woman before him, a bed and lots of skin on skin contact. With a gulp he takes one step forward, bringing their bodies close enough that he can feel the heat radiating from her body. Inwardly smiling at the widening of her eyes and the short intake of breath, Marcus wraps his hands around her hips, rubbing small circles against the towel covered skin. He bends his head down and nuzzles the juncture between her neck and shoulder before kissing a trail along her throat and collarbone. “I was simply thinking that while you look absolutely delectable in that towel, it would look better on the floor”, he replies, mouthing the words against her skin.

Abby’s hands fly into his hair as she pulls his head closer to her skin, letting out a breathy “Marcus”. He chuckles in response and scrapes the tender skin of her throat with his teeth, making her gasp and tighten her grip on his hair. Soon it isn’t enough anymore and Abby tugs at his hair and pulls him into a kiss. It’s an urgent crush of lips and teeth, a tangle of tongues  and Marcus cups her ass as he pulls her body flush against his. Feeling his erection Abby starts rubbing herself against it, at which Marcus lets out a groan. She draws back and looks at him as she takes in his dilated pupils and slightly bruised lips. A sharp stab of arousal shoots through her lower body at the sight and she groans “Bed”, before kissing him again.

She can feel his smile against her lips as Marcus starts to move them towards the bed. When the back of her legs hit the bed, Abby lightly pushes against his chest. At that he draws back looking slightly confused but she just smirks and twists them around. She then pushes him down on the bed and moves to stand before him.

“Let’s see how good it looks on the floor then”, Abby whispers as she drops the towel from her body.

Before Marcus even has the time to fully process the fact that she’s standing before him _naked,_ she slowly and seductively moves her legs over his and straddles his lap. His hand automatically move to her hips as she starts to slowly grind against him. Marcus watches her with hungry eyes, pupils fully dilated and filled with desire. With a smirk Abby runs her hands over his chest before they slide up to his neck and play with his hair.

“So what do you think?”, she asks huskily

Through his lust filled mind, Marcus manages to croak out, “Yes. Much better”.

She kisses him in response and slides her hands back down to his chest, tugging at his shirt. “Off”, she demands.

Marcus lets go of her hips and hastily removes his shirt. Her fingers grazes his nipples and he can’t help but shudder softly at the feeling as goose bumps cover his arms. Abby presses a kiss to the underside of his jaw and nips the skin playfully, feeling his moan vibrate through his skin as she moves her lips over his throat. He tangles one hand in her partially dried hair and pulls her mouth against his. His other hand cups a breast and starts to gently knead the soft flesh as his tongue demands entrance to her mouth. With a moan Abby grants him access and grips his hair while starting to move her hips a bit faster.

When they break for air, Abby peppers his chest with kisses and whispers “I want you so much” against his skin.  As his hand slide from her breast to the juncture between her legs, she lets out a moaned “ _Marcus_ ”, feeling a shiver go through her body at the sensations. She presses her lips back against his and presses against his hand, whimpering as his slips a finger inside.

“God, _Abby_ ” _,_ Marcus groans, watching with lust filled eyes as she continues to rock against his hand, “You have no idea how absolutely breathtaking you are right now”. He leans down and kisses his way from her throat to her breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth. 

“Har- harder. Please Marcus”, she whimpers. He lets out a growl against her nipple and adds a second finger while starting to move his fingers faster. She moves her hips in sync with his hand and it’s not long before he feels her starting to get close. By now Abby’s nothing more than a mumbling mess, the only sounds that leave her mouth are moans and sighs. When Marcus starts to circle her clit as well, she actually keens and she lets out a strangled “Yes _Marcus_ ”

“You feel so good Abby, _so_ good”, he groans against her skin. “Come for me darling”, he begs.

“Yes, yes, _yes._ Marcus, I’m –”, Abby cries out and then she’s coming and he can feel her clench around his fingers and he decides that seeing Abby having an orgasm has to be the most beautiful and sexy thing he has ever seen. After she’s come down from her high, she grabs his head with both hands and presses their mouths together. It’s a slow kiss, filled with gratitude and love but soon enough she starts pressing kisses along his jaw and throat. Looking down at her Marcus can feel something tighten in his chest. He knows that Abby loves him, she shows him every day whether with a smile, a touch, a kiss, a cup of coffee or just spending time together. But sometimes his old insecurities rise up, he remembers all the pain he has caused her and feels unworthy of her love. He is startled out of his reverie when Abby cups his cheek.

“Marcus? Are you alright?”, she asks and he can hear the concern in her voice, can see it in her eyes or the way her brows are slightly furrowed. “Have – did I do something wrong?”.

“What? No, no _no_ Abby. Listen you did absolutely nothing wrong”, he assures her. “It’s just –nevermind it’s nothing important”, he finishes and leans in for another kiss but Abby puts a hand on his chest.

“Marcus, we’re in this together”, she says while rubbing his cheek. “Which means that you can tell me everything”

With a small sigh Marcus drops his head. “Sometimes I just think that I don’t deserve you. I’ve caused you so much pain”, he murmurs.

“Oh Marcus”, Abby softly exhales. “Look at me, _please”_ , she pleads and he lifts up his head as their eyes lock. “You are no longer the same man from the Ark Marcus. You have grown so much as a person. During our time on the ground you have shown  me and everyone over and over again how loyal and brave and compassionate you truly are. You were willing to sacrifice yourself on several occasions in order to save our people, to save _me”_ , she proclaims with a shaky voice. “You have found the strength in your heart to forgive me for the things I did to you while being under ALIE’s control”. At that Marcus shakes his head and opens his mouth but Abby silences him with a finger against his lips. “I know you don’t blame me for what happened Marcus, but I do. I still hurt you, I can still see how those men put those nails through your wrists and –”,  her voice quivers but she continues, “sometimes it feels as if I’m the one who doesn’t deserve _you._ We’ve both caused each other pain but all of that lies in the past Marcus. The only important thing now is that I love you, I _love you_ Marcus”, she declares with tears in her eyes. Marcus just looks at her, tears have formed in his eyes as well. He wipes away the lone tear that escapes her eye and with a whispered “I love you too Abby” he kisses her.

 

Abby traces his lips with her tongue and soon enough their tongues are duelling for dominance of the kiss. Her hips start to grind against his again and Marcus uses one hand to pull her closer while the other tangles itself in her hair. It isn’t long before the air between them becomes hot and heavy once more. Abby lets one hand wander from his hair to his chest, slightly scratching his skin while making her way towards his boxers. When she runs her hand along his length, Marcus can’t help the hiss that escapes his mouth. With a smug smirk Abby pushes her hand inside and traces his cock with her fingertips. He shivers from the combination of her breath against his neck, the feel of her breasts against his chest and her hand around his cock. As she begins to stroke him, he lets his head fall against her shoulder and moans her name. After a few strokes Abby stops and rises from his lap. He looks up feeling confused but she simply grins and nudges one of his legs. Getting the message, Marcus opens his legs and when she kneels down, he thinks he might pass out.

 “Abby you don’t hav-”, he begins to stammer but stops when she drags her nails across his thighs. “I know”, she huskily replies, “But I _really_ want to”. He has to close his eyes at the sight of Abby on her knees in front of him and swallow, _hard._ Abby runs her hands over his legs several times before coming to a rest at the waistband of his boxers. She grabs it with both hands and raises an eyebrow. He lifts his hips slightly and she slowly starts to drag them down his legs. After she drops them on the ground beside her, Abby glides her hand back up at stops at his inner thighs. One of her hands reach forward and she takes him into her hand. Her eyes flicker up to his as she begins to gently stroke him. Hearing Marcus moan and knowing that she’s responsible for it, makes Abby feel lightheaded. She leans forward and opens her mouth, slowly taking the head beyond her lips and starts to gently suck on it. With his heart pounding in his chest, Marcus watches her with hungry eyes. When Abby starts bobbing her head up and down, he can’t help the breathless moan that escapes his mouth. Her teeth are gently scraping against his flesh, her tongue is curled around the head. Marcus groans with each bob of her head, breathing long and low.He has to put his hands on each side of his body in order to keep him upright but then Abby takes one hand and places it on her head, and Marcus has to hold on to all of his self-control not to come. 

Abby must sense that he’s getting close because she lets his cock leave her mouth with an audible pop before rising and straddling his lap once more. She takes him into her hand and slowly lowers herself. They both let out a moan when he’s fully sheathed inside of her. Marcus starts sucking on a sensitive spot beneath her ear and she moans in response while starting to grind her hips against his.

His hands are on her hips, guiding her moves when Marcus lifts his mouth from her skin and simply _watches._ He watches her with dark eyes, how her hair tumbles over her shoulders and over her back. How her breasts rise and fall with every breath she takes. How she has her hands linked behind his neck and her head tilted back. How she lets out little moans and sighs, mingled with breathy exclamations of his name. He might be biased but to him, Abby looks like a goddess. He whispers this against her mouth and she squeezes her walls in response.

When they break for air, she pants, “Move Marcus. _Please_ ”

 He tightens his grip on her hips and pulls her down as he thrusts up.

“Ah Marcus, yess”, she gasps.

Yes! This is exactly what Marcus wants. He wants to hear her moan his name with each thrust. Encouraged by her moans and tight grip on his hair, he steadily increases the pace making Abby cry out in pleasure.

Wanting more leverage, Marcus flips them over so that Abby’s on her back. She grips the sheets with her eyes closed, mumbling his name over and over as he thrusts into her.

“God Abby, you feel so good”, he growls against her mouth.

“Mm”, she hums, “So do you Marcus. So good” and he starts pounding into her. With a gasp her hands fly to his shoulders, needing something to hold on as her nails dig into his skin. The slight sting from her nails, combined with the grip of her inner muscles make him groan.

“Ah!”, His jaw clenches at the sensations, “Fuck, Abby!”

Marcus can feel himself getting close and he wants to make sure she right there with him, so he slides one of his hands to where their bodies are joined and starts rubbing her clit in sync with his thrusts. It doesn’t take long before they both fall over the edge.

"Abby, Abby, _oh Abby_ ," Marcus softly cries out, his hips still thrusting, wanting to prolong the pleasure for as long as he can. "I love you."

"Love you too," she mumbles, rocking against him, her skin flushed with pleasure.

When they have caught their breath, Marcus rolls onto his back and pulls her into his arms. He runs his hand through her hair, well that what he tries to do but he gets stuck. Abby must feel that something’s amiss because she lifts her head and props it on his chest.

“Something wrong?”, she inquires.

“Yes your hair seems to have knots in it”, he states and he slightly pulls at one to emphasize his point.

“Oh no”, she groans. “I forgot to brush my hair after I came out of the shower. I usually do it straight away but I got uh _distracted_ ”, she adds with a grin. “Now it’ll be all tangled, it always is after I shower”.

“Is that why you usually braid it after you’ve taken a shower?”, he wonders

She nods against his chest, “Yes, I brush it first and then braid it. Except I obviously forgot to do it this time”.

“I can do it, if you want”, Marcus informs her

At that Abby lifts op her head, "Seriously? You want to braid my hair?", Abby asks, sounding amused. “Have you ever braided someone’s hair before?”

"Yes, I want to," Marcus replies with a smile, “And no, I haven’t but how difficult can it possibly be?”

From Abby’s smirk he realises that he’ll possibly regret that answer but still, it’s _just a braid._

“Whatever you say Chancellor”, she replies with a saucy smile. “I’ll go get a brush”, she says before grabbing his discarded shirt from the ground, putting it on and walking to the bathroom. He watches her leave with smile and puts on his boxers. Abby shortly returns with a brush and he pats the spot on the bed in front of him. She sits down with her back towards him, legs crossed. Marcus takes the brush from her hands and starts to go through her hair, trying to be as gentle as he could while still getting the knots out.

At the feeling of the brush going through her hair, Abby lets out a sigh and leans slightly back against him.  He presses a small kiss in her neck before continuing to brush her hair.  After  some minutes Marcus is convinced he has gotten all of the knots out, puts the brush down and softly runs his hands through it. Nodding in delight when it feels smooth and silky against his fingers. He studies her hair for a moment. “Three strands is it?”, he inquires

“Mmm?”, Abby hums

“I need to divide your hair in three strands right?”, he repeats while rubbing her shoulders.

“Uhu”, she responds feeling slightly drowsy.

Marcus smiles at her response, gathers her hair in his hands and separates it into three parts. When that’s done, he starts braiding.

Abby is nearly sleeping when she hears his soft exclamation that he’s finished with the braid. She runs her hand over it and stops in surprise. When she turns around to face him, Marcus is wearing a smug grin on his face.

“You lied to me Marcus”, she accuses him, “You said that you’ve never braided before. _This”,_ she pulls at her braid to emphasize it, “doesn’t feel like a braid made by someone who has never done it before”, she ends with a raised eyebrow.

He raises his hands in surrender. “Technically I didn’t lie. I have never braided a person’s hair before”, he says with a glint in his eye.

“Okay, I’ll take the bait. If you have never braided someone’s hair but you’ve clearly done it before, on what did you practice?”, she asks exasperated.

“Octavia’s horse”, he responds as if it’s the most logical thing to say.

“A horse? You’ve braided the mane of Octavia’s horse?”, she asks incredulously.

Marcus just nods with a broad smile and Abby can’t help but laugh. “Do I even want to know?”, she wonders.

“That’s a story for another time. Now I’m tired and all I want to do is sleep”, he murmurs while pulling her to lie down on the bed.

“Mmm, I’ll hold you to that”, Abby replies. “Night Marcus”, she whispers with a kiss against his chest.

“Night Abby”, he answers with a smile and kiss against her hair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are much appreciated


End file.
